Seven Sins of St Berry
by BruisedSmile
Summary: The Seven Deadly Sins get the St. Berry treatment.
1. Invidia

**Seven Sins of St. Berry**

* * *

_Envy_

* * *

Rehearsal is running long again, not that he minds. Dropping into a vacant seat, he offers a nod of acknowledgment to a few familiar faces before his gaze swiftly hones in on her smouldering limelight once more and the rest of the chorus cast falls away. He will never tire of watching her move. Lithe and silky, petite and powerful, she meets each cue with a fierce yet controlled intent. She was mesmerizing, all curves and points and precision timing, bending like a willow sapling in the most provocative of ways. A tight blend of rolling hips and pressed bodies, arching limbs and lifts, teasing the audience just as much as her partner.

Sometimes people ask if he gets jealous. He just smiles and shrugs. The fact was it just wasn't a productive emotion when it came to their professional worlds. Sometimes he amused himself by imagining the reactions of her previous exs if faced with such similar prospects concerning their other half. The results would be less than dignified he was sure.

The music cut, the rehearsal was finally called and the couples broke apart from their varying clinches with an excited chatter. He watched her hug a few friends as she made her way across the stage, turning to kiss her partner on the cheek as he smacked her butt in playful farewell.

He glimpses Dylan eyeing him curiously, almost a little nervously. Jesse suppresses a smirk at the reaction. Shaking some rusty blonde hair out of his eyes, his friend lowers his voice in a conspiratorial mutter.

"How can it _not_ bother you?"

Before he could answer, he was distracted by the sound of a hurried approach up the aisle. He caught a flash of a beaming smile and flushed cheeks before he was seized by the scarf at his neck and yanked into an eagerly demanding kiss. He grinned against her lips, his fingers fondling with the damp ebony hair that had flown free from her bun as he embraced the welcome with equal ardour.

When he opened his eyes again, he found that she had had untied the scarf from his neck and wrapped it around her own while his attention had been otherwise engaged. She smirked at him innocently, bringing their noses close enough to touch. Jesse smiled, tugging pointedly on the grey cashmere that fell over her chest.

"That's mine."

"I bought it," she argued with cheekily cocked eyebrow.

He laughed, gently catching her chin to press another kiss to her lips.

"Ready to go home?"

"Hell _yes_," she breathed hotly, licking her lips as her eyes danced with a fresh passion, one that only he got to taste. "Let me just go grab my stuff." She pressed her face in close to his, pulling his mouth back to hers for a quick, blistering kiss. "Don't. Go. Anywhere," she warned playfully, jabbing a finger at his shoulder in emphasis.

Then with a last flash of a smile, she jumped up again and ran over towards backstage. Jesse watched her until she was out of sight, his nerves already singing in anticipation. Standing up, he turned around and cast one last glance at the smirking witnessing to their little reunion, a secret smile playing about his lips.

"That's why."

**[o]**

* * *

**AN** Hello lovely readers! Okay this is just a little clip fic to try and ease myself back into writing, and specifically for these two. I originally was going to have seven drabbles all together, but since I _still_ can't keep to a hundred words (sigh) it's now going to be split up into short chapters. As ever I love to hear what you guys think, all reviews welcome! Also, if anyone has any preference for which "sin" is posted next, feel free to shout up :) Thanks for reading.


	2. Acedia

**Seven Sins of St. Berry**

* * *

_Sloth_

* * *

Rachel heard the insistent trill of the alarm and clumsily slammed it off. She sensed him stir behind her, felt him kiss her shoulder and run his hand down her arm, a gentle encouragement which she ignored as he yawned and rose from their tangled sheets. She was vaguely aware of him moving around the room, the run of the shower and the rustle of clothes. Pulling up the duvet around her neck, she let out a soft groan and hunkered down against the onslaught of a new day. When she cracked a bleary eye open sometime later, she saw that a glass of orange juice and a couple of aspirin had appeared on her bedside table. She took them gratefully before immediately slumping down again just as he returned to the bedroom, collar unbuttoned and cup of coffee in hand.

"Rise and shine, baby."

"…ten more minutes."

"Okay, we're officially gonna be late if you don't get up right now."

"Nuh uh... plenty of time."

"Yes, but you take at _least_ two hours to make yourself presentable. Come on."

"Uhh. My head hurts."

Jesse scoffed unsympathetically. "Well you should know better than to get into a shots contest with Abbey. You know that girl's got an iron stomach."

He yanked the curtains open and she groaned and turned away onto his side of the bed, curling her back up against the intrusive sunlight. Jesse rolled his eyes as he crossed the room, finishing his coffee and putting the final touches to his usual impeccable appearance.

"Oi, get your sweet ass out of bed," he ordered with a smirk, tossing a pillow at her. "Your audience awaits."

Rachel growled like a grumpy animal drawn from hibernation, burrowing deeper under the warm covers.

"She's your mentor."

"She's _your_ mother."

"Technicality."

"I am _not_ facing Shelby on my own. Get. Up. _Now."_

"Aw, is the big bad St. James afraid of a little mean mother-in-law?"

Jesse scowled and sat down on the bed, grabbing at her leg which she kicked at him.

"If you don't show, she'll assume I've done something to piss you off and I'll get the third degree all breakfast."

"You _are_ pissing me off," she grumbled.

"I haven't even started yet."

With that, he stood up and whisked the sheets off her completely. Rachel swore and grabbed a pillow, jamming it over her head and rolling onto her stomach.

"Last chance," he warned.

When he received no response, he quirked a wicked smile and left for the kitchen. Rachel heard him return a minute later and tightened her grip on the pillow about her ears, curling up defensively from any further attempts to rouse her from her hangover.

The bed creaked softly as Jesse leaned over her and she tensed. After an agonizing pause of suspense, Rachel shivered in pleasant surprise when she felt him press a teasing kiss to the back of her knee. His breath was warm against her bare skin as his mouth worked its way up her leg at a leisurely pace, and against her will she felt her body starting to relax. She smiled to herself as the trail of kisses reached the top of her thigh, all thoughts happily abandoning her sleepy mind in favour of raw sensation. Now this was the kind of couple's argument she loved.

Of course, they loved _winning_ the argument even more.

Rachel let out a muffled shriek as a freezing cascade of ice hit her back.

Jesse laughed and beat a hasty retreat off the bed as his lover thrashed and yelped and shook the quickly melting ice cubes off her skin. Glowering fiercely, she threw a baleful glare in his direction along with a damp pillow that he only just dodged.

"Good morning sweetheart."

"I hate you."

**[o]**

* * *

**AN **Thanks to all those lovely people who reviewed the last segment :) I'm glad you're enjoying this one, it makes such a difference to hear from you guys. Until next time!


	3. Superbia

**Seven Sins of St. Berry**

* * *

_Pride**  
**_

* * *

When she didn't hear a word from him all afternoon, she knew it was bad news.

Rachel headed straight home after the run through, resisting the urge to hit the speed dial on her cell as she fought her way through the rush hour traffic to the subway. She knew she wouldn't get an answer, and it hurt but wasn't unexpected. Stopping off only at their local market, she picked up a few essentials for dinner, before crossing the last two blocks and swinging through the doors of a familiar high rise.

The draft hit her the moment she entered the apartment. She could see him without looking – sitting out on the fire escape under a starless sky, head thrown back and cold beer in hand as he gazed out across the city lights with a brooding frown.

Shrugging off her jacket, Rachel turned away and walked calmly towards the kitchen. She gave him space, gave him time, even though every part of her ached to go straight to him and knock some sense into that big head of his. But instead she unpacked the bags and quietly got changed, letting him adjust to her presence and gather his thoughts. Patience was never her strongest trait but Rachel had learnt long ago to master the discipline when it mattered, and she knew what he was like when he got like this. The male ego was a fragile thing at the best of times, even without Jesse's naturally mercurial nature, and it took a skilled hand to navigate such troubled waters.

Finally she took a beer for herself and climbed out through the window, settling down on the metal grid beside him. For a while neither of them spoke, drinking in companionable quiet as they just basked in the sights and sounds of their beloved city. The streets buzzed with neon noise under their feet, the night air toying at their clothes and hair like plucking fingers enticing them out to play, rich with the scent of fast food and cab fumes.

"There'll be other roles, Jesse."

"Easy for you to say."

Rachel sighed under her breath. She knew he didn't mean it to sound harsh, but the bitterness was a raw bite in his voice no matter how much he tried to curb it. She felt at pains to point out that she was hardly strides ahead of him in terms of making herself known, but it was a bit of a sensitive topic right now and so she bit her tongue.

"It'll happen. It's inevitable. You're a leading performer, Jesse. Everyone knows it. It's who you were born to be. You just haven't found the right fit yet."

Jesse stared out stubbornly at the skyline, fighting the destructive impulse that was itching for an argument. A crooked smirk touched his lips. Her faith always made him feel humbled and resentful at the same time. He took another swig and stayed silent.

"Knockbacks is the name of the game," she reminded him in a matter-of-fact tone. "You can't let it get you down. You just have to take it, learn from it and be even better next time."

He shook his head, pushing a hand back roughly through the rumpled curls. Her expression softened with affection and concern, her voice firm but gentle.

"It takes time to climb a ladder so high."

"Where'd you dig up that pearl of wisdom?"

Rachel smirked. "You said it to me after I lost out on the _Roundabout_ production."

"Yeah well," Jesse dismissed with a sullen shrug. "I'm full of shit sometimes."

"I've waited five years to hear you say that."

He finally smiled, a reluctant quirk of his mouth that still made Rachel's heart flutter after all this time. She turned her face out to the city again, a familiar tune humming softly in her throat. She saw him cast a glance at her out the corner of her eye, and a teasing grin broke slowly across her lips.

"_I said that's life, and as funny as it may seem  
Some people get their kicks  
Stomping on a dream  
But I just can't let it get me down  
Cause this fine old world keeps spinnin' around"_

She nudged her shoulder against his in encouragement, making him roll his eyes with a chuckle. Undeterred, Rachel flipped back her hair with a grin and embraced her beer-bottle crooning with typical showmanship.

_"I've been up and down and over and out and I know one thing_  
_Each time I find myself flat on my face_  
_I pick myself up and get back in the race_

_That's life  
I tell you, I can't deny it  
I thought of quitting, baby but my heart just ain't gonna buy it  
And if I didn't think it was worth one single try  
I'd jump right on a big bird and then I'd fly__"_

With a grudging but genuine laugh, Jesse reached out and wrapped his arm around her, pulling her back to rest against the brick with him.

"Alright, Frankie, point made."

Rachel smiled smugly as she finished the last of her beer, relaxing in his embrace. She listened to the wail of sirens and car horns down below as she waited for him to break the silence this time.

"It's just…" He sighed. "I don't mind losing out to someone clearly superior – "

Rachel snorted at such an outright lie. Jesse hated losing to anyone, period. He ignored the derisive interruption and carried on.

"But the guy who got through was mediocre at best. He can sing, sure, but he can't connect to the character at all."

Sensing the frustration in him, Rachel laid her hand over his leg, squeezing lighting in reassurance.

"Well the casting director is clearly an idiot if you ask me, and you wouldn't want to work for someone with such poor insight anyway. And it just means that when you do of course get your big break, you can just set the bar to whole new heights of brilliance."

Jesse smirked. "You're not trying to flatter me are you?"

"Since when do I ever do that?"

He laughed and Rachel smiled happily at the sound, adjusting herself slightly to prop her feet up on the rusty rails. The night air was dropping swiftly in temperature. They would probably have to retreat indoors at some point.

"Besides," she said at last, "nothing worth having is ever easy."

Jesse turned to meet her eyes as she tilted her face up to his with a smile. Feeling his own lips curve in return, he dropped a kiss to her forehead as their fingers tightened around each others in silent affirmation. They knew that so much better than most people ever would, but neither would ever trade the rewards for anything.

They sat there for a while longer, Rachel quietly soothing the wounds as he would allow only her to do. They both knew there was still a thorough analysis to be had on the finer points of this experience, notes to be eagerly swapped and amended and studiously worked on for later. But that was for another day.

"So… do you wanna watch Pulp Fiction after dinner?"

He gave her a curious look. "You hate Tarantino."

"I like the music," she shrugged. "I think he's growing on me. Maybe."

She made a face and Jesse laughed, pulling her close again with a kiss. Rachel giggled and closed her eyes as she pressed her cheek to the crook of his neck, his pulse beating warm against her chilled skin.

"You know I love you right?"

She smiled. "I had an inkling."

**[o]**

* * *

**AN **Oh no, no, no, these drabbles are getting _longer!_ *facepalm* Falling back into bad habits. The next one will definitely be back to under 1000 words at least. This update nearly didn't happen at all. My laptop has been playing up like hell tonight and at one point I thought I had lost the entire document for this fic, and I was ready to throw a spectacular tantrum. I don't know what's wrong with it, but I'll probably need to investigate further as I can't risk losing any docs and I'm rubbish at backing up. Anyway! Thanks so much to everyone who took the time to leave such encouraging reviews to this piece so far, I really _really_ appreciate it guys! Til next time :)


	4. Avaritia

**Seven Sins of St. Berry**

* * *

_Greed_

* * *

"So it's come down to this, huh?"

"It would seem so."

It was a standoff. Dark blue eyes met a bright hazel stare in a war of the wills, both narrowed in scrutiny and determination.

"I made dinner."

"I did the washing up."

He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Well I helped."

"You had two yesterday!"

"This is ridiculous. _I'm_ the vegan."

"Oh no you don't."

She ignored him. "I'm at a disadvantage when it comes to traditional treat foods."

"No, no, you used that excuse last week over the last slice of Kurt's mocha chocolate cake."

"Irrelevant. The argument still stands"

Jesse frowned in consideration.

"Play you for it?"

"No, you always cheat."

"I do not."

"Do too."

"When?"

"Ahem. A certain hand of poker the other night?"

"Yeah well…" he smirked at her knowingly. "They were exceptional circumstances."

She rolled her eyes. "Just 'cause you were losing."

"Hey, you proposed that _particular_ rule change! What did you expect? I'm only human."

"You still stacked the deck!"

"I don't recall much complaining."

"That's not the point. Point is you owe me."

"I beg to differ. If anything, you owe _me_."

"Egomaniac."

"Bad loser."

"Hypocrite."

"Okay, this is getting childish."

"So you should just concede gracefully."

"Come on, be reasonable. I promise to pick up more tomorrow."

She crossed her arms. "Why should I?"

"Whatever happened to _'all that I have I share with you'_?"

"We both know that never applies to the last Babycakes cupcake."

"We could halve it, I guess."

"It's not the same."

"You're right."

Rachel set her jaw stubbornly as his fingers twitched in anticipation. The challenge went unspoken but was implicitly understood. Both lunged across the table at the same moment. Jesse proved just a second faster, snatching up the delectable sweet from the bakery box and cramming the cake into his mouth whole before she could tackle him for it.

"Ugh, you're disgusting."

Rachel glowered as Jesse grinned in triumph. The smile disappeared a moment later though when his chewing abruptly turned to coughing.

"Serves you right," Rachel muttered as she stomped over and whacked him on the back, a little harder than perhaps was necessary. With her aid and a glass of water, he eventually managed to swallow the mouthful and get his breathing back. When she was quite sure he was alright again, Rachel huffed away to the other side of the kitchen, putting the last of the dishes away and slamming a few cupboard doors for good measure. It wasn't long before she felt him come up behind her, his arms wrapping around her waist firmly with an arrogant confidence that infuriated and melted her at the same time. He pressed a kiss to the back of her neck, his smiling voice smug against her ear.

"You wouldn't really have let me choke, would you?"

"Hmm. I suppose not," she admitted grumpily. "I've grown kinda fond of you after all."

"Oh be still my beating heart."

**[o]**

* * *

**AN **Yes I am aware that "All that I have I share with you" is traditionally a verse in Christian ceremonies, not Jewish, but Jesse is just being flippant here. Besides I imagine that both Rachel and Jesse would end up writing their own version anyway, being different and doing things their own way as usual. Thanks again to all those following this fic, and in particular those who take the time to review - you guys are awesome :) Thanks so much! Hope you enjoy.


	5. Ira

**Seven Sins Of St. Berry**

* * *

_Wrath_

* * *

"Shit, shit, _shit!"_

Jesse skidded to a stop in front of a familiar door, breathless from running up twelve flights since the damn lift was out of order again. He could hear the stomping of feet and clatter of crockery from all the way out in the hallway. He grimaced.

Entering the apartment and following the increasingly loud sounds of a bad temper in full flow, he stuck his head around the corner and stepped carefully into her presence, braced for the glower that was waiting for him.

"You're late."

"I know –"

She didn't give him a chance to finish, promptly turning her back and continuing her tirade as she stormed around the kitchen, clanging dishes and tossing things into the sink. "Well dinner is ruined. I _told_ you the timings were critical, I had it all carefully planned out and executed, and you _promised _you would be back on time. It was perfect an hour ago. _Perfect_." She threw the burnt tray into the bin with a deafening crash and Jesse winced. Rachel Berry's foul mood really was something that would make lesser mortals quake.

"Do you have any idea how many arms I had to twist to get this afternoon off?" she demanded angrily, not even pausing to look at him as she slammed the extractor fan off before marching into the living room. Jesse sighed and tried again to interrupt her fuming diatribe, following in her wake as she violently blew out a few candles.

"Yes, but something happened –"

"I mean it's not like it's an occasion or anything, just our anniversary, but hey we have one every year. No big deal."

"Will you let me explain –"

"I guess it was too much to expect you to keep your word for once –"

"Rachel!"

_"What!"_

She snapped furiously as she span around to finally face him, her expression mutinous.

Jesse ignored her death glare and took a deep breath, the news bursting out of him all at once as he rushed to tell the one person in the world he wanted to share it with. "Christopher's leaving the production. Some conflict of schedules or slept with the director's daughter or something like that." He waved a dismissive hand before meeting her gaze meaningfully. "But he's leaving, as of next week."

Rachel stared at him for a moment as the words ran through her mind. She blinked and her frown instantly vanished, all anger lifting from her face like a blinding sun breaking up storm clouds.

"Oh Jesse!" she cried excitedly, all but jumping into his arms with such force that they staggered back across the floor. Jesse laughed and wrapped his arms tight around her, barely managing to keep their balance in the strength of her embrace. He spun her around as she squealed happily in his ear, his own grin beaming.

"An understudy no more," she declared proudly when he finally put her back on her feet.

"Yeah," he muttered, a little dazed, as if the full realisation was only just sinking in.

She took his face, her eyes bright and beautifully earnest. "You'll be amazing. It's perfect for you, it's _your_ role. This is it, Jesse. Once the critics see what you're truly capable of there'll be no stopping us. This time next year, we could be at the Tonys, red carpets interviews...Oh! We have to call daddy, and Kurt and Shelby –"

Jesse laughed and kissed her, cutting her off before she got too carried away, her eager lips proving just too tempting despite how much as he loved hearing her planning out their successful futures.

"So am I forgiven?" he asked smugly when they broke apart to catch their breath.

"No," she retorted with a smirk, "but you have got yourself a reprieve."

He nuzzled into her face. "I really am sorry about dinner."

"Well, lucky for you, desert is still on the menu…"

Rachel grinned, drawing him into another kiss and hooking her fingers around his belt with a keen tug. Pressing smile to smile, she giggled in delight as he picked her up again and they fell back into the bedroom amidst a trail of discarded clothes.

**[o]**


	6. Gula

**Seven Sins of St. Berry**

* * *

_Gluttony  
_

* * *

It seemed all too soon that they were pulling up in the familiar parking lot, the blacktop filled with an assortment of vehicles that she no longer recognised. She heard him cut the engine, the quiet falling over them both as they sat close in the warm darkness and surveyed the scene before them. It looked smaller somehow. He made no move to get out and neither did she. Rachel felt butterflies in her stomach as she looked up at the familiar sign that rose above the double doors, hardly able to believe they were actually back here. Had it really been ten years?

_William McKinley High_

Jesse watched her profile as she stared out the passenger window, looking up at the walls of fading brick and bittersweet memories. Her body was stiff and unmoving, the shadows playing across her face, hiding her eyes but not her heart.

"We don't have to do this."

Rachel half smiled. She knew Jesse was itching to slam his foot on the accelerator and get them the hell out of there. He would drive them all the way back to NYC tonight if he could.

"It's okay," she said, not taking her eyes from the school. "It's going to be fine."

He must have caught the hitch in her voice.

"You're not filling me with a lot of optimism here."

"…I just need a moment."

"I don't know why you were so insistent on coming in the first place," Jesse muttered, tugging at his tie with an almost juvenile irritation that only she knew masked the sting of old wounds. This was not a particularly happy place for either of them, and his question was quite justified.

"Because I'm a glutton for punishment," she answered glumly.

She felt him take her hand and she grasped it tight, swallowing hard but not looking away from the beckoning school doors and all that lay beyond. They were dressed up in their finery, both well on their way to becoming legends of Broadway, and had enviable lives in many ways. She had the undisputed love of her life at her side, and yet somehow Rachel still felt like her insecure teenage self all over again being back here, faced with the prospect of her old life, her old peers, her old mistakes.

"You have _nothing _to prove."

"I know..." she agreed as she took a deep breath, steeling her resolve. "Just call it closure."

He sighed in defeat but nodded, raising her hand to kiss the back of her palm, her fingers still entwined with his. She gave him a tentative smile as she met his gaze, her eyes lighting up with a spark of that boundless determination that he loved so much.

"It's just one night," she cajoled appeasingly, before leaning in to catch his lips with a kiss that promised to make it up to him later. "Besides, Kurt will kill me if I break our pact."

"Well, we can't have that."

Cracking the first real smile she'd seen since they'd arrived back in Ohio, Jesse finally got out and opened her door, bowing theatrically and extending his arm in true gentleman style. "After you, Miss Berry."

She laughed and took his hand, the evening wind whipping her hair and dress as she stepped out of the car and looked up at the façade where her life had changed in so many ways. The glee club…

"Ready for this?"

"Once more unto the breach," she murmured.

Rachel drew in a breath and held her head up high as they strode back through the doors to McKinley High, content somewhere deep in her heart that while the past may always be there, it didn't define them anymore. Maybe it was at last time to make peace.

The warbling chords of classic rock instantly met them, blasting from the direction of the gymnasium with an unmistakable exuberance.

_"…Some will win, some will lose  
Some were born to sing the blues  
Oh, the movie never ends  
It goes on and on and on and on…"_

Jesse rolled his eyes. Rachel smiled.

Some things would never change.

**[o]**


	7. Luxuria

**Seven Sins of St. Berry**

* * *

_Lust_

* * *

Jesse slipped easily through the hot bustle of backstage, receiving scattered nods and friendly greetings from both cast and crew. Pausing outside the familiar dressing room door, he smiled to himself as he ran his fingers over the glittering gold stars she had stuck up to adorn the simple sign that held her name. Just in case there was any overlooking her presence or mistaking her role in proceedings. And as one diva to another, Jesse whole heartedly approved of such a statement.

He slipped in quietly, the sound of his entrance masked by the activity that surrounded them as the show wound down. She was across the room with her back to him, reaching down to slip off her shoes before placing them neatly back in their specially allocated rack and swiftly downing half a bottle of mineral water, too caught up in her post curtain routine to notice her silent admirer. Jesse smiled as he leant back against the wall with folded arms, content to merely watch and enjoy his enviable view for a while.

"You really should think about locking the door you know."

She jumped as he finally spoke, her nerves already wired high on adrenaline and all too susceptible to his wicked sense of humour. Spinning around, she rolled her eyes in exasperation as her hand fell away from her chest. Jesse smirked, pleased no end that he could still sneak up on her after all this time.

"I mean, anyone could just wander in."

She cocked an eyebrow, a hint of a conspiratorial smile on those satin lips. "Only idle scoundrels."

"Indeed. You should be more careful."

"So it seems," she agreed, turning away and returning to her ministrations to hide her growing grin. "Some unscrupulous characters around here."

Facing the mirror again, she carefully removed the cropped black wig, letting her own long ebony locks tumble down her back. Jesse's eyes followed the movement hungrily though his smile was poker perfect, leisurely assessing, savouring his time.

Sweeping the softly mussed fall of hair over her shoulder, she turned her attention to the garter clips that pressed flat against her thigh just under the hem of her dress. "Enjoy the show?" she inquired innocently.

"Uncomfortably so."

Rachel's lips quirked up in amusement as she caught his eyes in the mirror. "So much for professional distance."

He chuckled, dropping his arms from his chest as he strolled across the room towards her. "What do you expect when you're on stage doing numbers like _that?"_

Rachel said nothing, only smiling as she dipped her head and peeled off her stockings, rolling the sheer tights down over her leg deliberately slowly. Jesse let his gaze drift lazily up those ever alluring curves, taking in the full effect of the sexy, shimmering black, almost-nothing dress that was her costume. Suffice to say, he had found a whole new appreciation for twenties fashion.

Coming to stand behind her, he skimmed a whispering hand up her neck and felt her breathe in under the touch. He could feel the heat and sweat on her skin from the performance, conducting the spark of electricity through their flesh with an intoxicating intensity. She was burning up. He wound a tangled curl idly around his finger, grasping tighter until she tilted her head back an inch, bringing her cheek to brush his lips.

He spoke soft against her skin, his voice caressing through her like roughened silk, eyes dark enough to make her shiver in desire when they locked with hers in the mirror once more. "That dress should be a crime," he teased. "Or at least," he amended as he adeptly spun her into his arms, "for my eyes only."

"Jealous?" she replied with a smirk when they were at last brought face to face.

He smiled, debating his answer as they toyed with what roles they would play this time, reading her cues all too well. "You know I am," he breathed low in her ear.

"I do. I just like making you admit it."

"A risky game, my love."

"True," she conceded thoughtfully, entangling their fingers against her hips as they waltzed slowly across the floor. "But it has it rewards."

"Such as?"

"Knowing beyond question that you are completely and irrevocably…" She grinned against his mouth, "my bitch."

Jesse laughed, eyes flashing as he abruptly shoved her against the door, locking them down with the leverage of his body. Rachel gave a soft gasp, the dare in her gaze intensifying along with the taunt on her lips. He leaned in, running his mouth over the curve of her throat, pressing them close together until not even air could slip between them.

"So what does that make you?" he demanded with a teasing tongue. "A wicked temptress or a fellow love whore?"

Rachel smiled through closed eyes, wrapping her fingers deep in the tousled curls at the back of his head. "Yours," she breathed in a hot murmur. "Hopelessly."

Jesse responded by biting the tender flesh between his teeth just hard enough to make her suck in a breath. Rachel giggled and writhed slightly, the mounting friction making fresh perspiration prickle her skin. Before she could lose her senses altogether, a reluctant moan pushed past her lips.

"You know they'll be locking up soon…" she protested between kisses. "Jesse, I have to get changed."

She felt his hand rise higher on her thigh until he hooked a finger under her garter belt and her heart skipped frenetically in her chest, pounding against her ribs with searing adrenaline. "Need any help?"

"Not your kind," she muttered with a reproving smile.

She felt him laugh silently, the pressure of his body unabating as his hands proceeded to travel north on the terrain of her flesh, sliding under the straps of her dress and slowly teasing them off her shoulders. "Are you sure?"

Rachel released a sigh that was half a groan, and yanked him back to her mouth in frustrated and reckless surrender. She could feel him grin smugly against her lips before she took control of the kiss and they both slammed back into the wall. Jesse ran his hands firmly along her arms, guiding them up above her head where he deftly pinned them in place. The liquid lust in his eyes when they met hers melted the butterflies in Rachel's stomach, overwhelming everything else until she could feel nothing but the heat that penetrated everywhere their bodies touched.

"Jesse…lock the door."

He smirked but complied with the order, not taking his eyes off hers as he slid the lock over behind her back.

"Your wish is my command…" he whispered playfully into a kiss that sent a jolt of raw fire pounding through Rachel's very core. Finally wresting her wrists free from his grip, her hands dropped to his trousers, undoing his belt with the ease of practice until his jeans were riding low on his hips. He pushed his hands under her thighs and lifted her up until she wrapped her legs around his waist, her back firm against the wall, his mouth hot and insistent against hers as they plunged deep together. It felt almost like dancing, and she was intensely grateful for the hours of strenuous rehearsals that had toned them both with such stamina and strength. The job definitely had its perks.

On the other side of the door, the last stragglers were filtering through backstage, friends shouting to each other as they prepared to call it a night. One exclamation in particular resounded louder than others, considerably more irate in tone than his cast members.

"Bloody hell!"

Nigel ran a hand through his thinning hair in weary exasperation as he caught sight of an all too familiar leather jacket that had been carelessly discarded on a props table.

"Who the hell let Jesse back here?" he demanded loudly, the distinct edge of his Manchurian accent rising through his voice, as it always did when he lost his temper. Snatching the faded leather up, he rounded accusingly on anyone who happened to be in his eye line. "We'll never get away on time now! I swear they're worse than horny teenagers."

"What do you expect?" remarked Liza as she wandered past, unfazed by their director's tantrum. "Talent is the ultimate turn on for those two. No wonder they're so explosive together."

"Well they can be explosive in their own damn time," Nigel grumbled, promptly turning around and marching off to track down the wayward love birds that were the bane of his existence.

Blissfully unaware of the barrage of ill temper heading their way, the still entangled lovers sank to the floor together, breathing hard and lost in the heady after glow. Rachel nestled closer on his lap and Jesse tucked her head under his chin, twining their hands over her stomach as they soaked in the heat of their heartbeats with tender and tired smiles, the fire in their bellies growling in pleasure but ever insatiable.

"_Rachel!"_

The shout was accompanied by a loud and irritable bang on the door, causing the couple to raise their heads lazily, easily recognising the pissed off director's voice. Rachel giggled under her breath, an adorable flush coming to her cheeks as she squeezed his hand.

There was a sigh and another warning thump on the safely locked door.

"St. James, get your hands off my leading girl and get your butts home _now_, both of you!"

"She was my girl first," Jesse muttered with a smirk.

Rachel pressed a silencing finger to his lips. He raised an eyebrow at her, moving his mouth to kiss her fingertips in response.

"Pretty sure he already knows we're in here, babe."

"Don't give him any more excuse to call security," she whispered, her chest beating fast with passion and amusement.

Her lips replaced her fingers a moment later and Jesse smiled as he kissed her again, more than content to keep the quiet for a few minutes more.

**[o]**

* * *

**AN **And that's all folks! Think this is the first multi-chap I've ever actually finished, and I'm still not sure it counts as it was more a collections of one-shots. Even so, hoping it will give me the push to get my other WIPs complete too! Anyway, thanks to you for reading! Hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
